


Needs Must

by Dellessa



Series: In Vegas... [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: “Pack full yet?” Alexei asked as he came around the aisle. “I’m think time to go.”Kent wrinkled his nose. It was weird seeing Alexei brandishing a baseball bat instead of a hockey stick, but it was really the least of Kent’s worries. “Yeah. Just let me get a couple more bags of cat food. We probably won’t be making a trip out for a while, right?”--For Patater Week!Feb. 6- Get TogetherZombie Apocalypse AU.





	

“Pack full yet?” Alexei asked as he came around the aisle. “I’m think time to go.” 

Kent wrinkled his nose. It was weird seeing Alexei brandishing a baseball bat instead of a hockey stick, but it was really the least of Kent’s worries. “Yeah. Just let me get a couple more bags of cat food. We probably won’t be making a trip out for a while, right?” 

“Probably not,” Alexei said. “Am got the seeds Itty Bitty asked for.”

Kent could only nod. He had trouble believing their life had come to this. Months ago they had been worried about the cup, and now they were holed up in the gated community that Kent had lived in. It had taken them days to go through and secure the area. He tried not to think about what would have happened if things had rolled out when a different team had been playing when the Zombie’s rolled in. If Jack had not been about to get the text out to Bitty telling them where they were at. If Bitty and his friend had not made the drive safely. 

“Kenny, come,” Alexei said, snapping him out of his daydreaming. 

“Sorry.” He shouldered the bag, and grabbed a couple more cans. He checked the dates before chucking them in the bag on the floor and picking it up, and grabbing the biggest bag of dried food he could find. He tried not to think about what they would do when there was no more.

“Is okay, Котенок. We go though. Long trip back to home.”

He had a point. Kent shouldered the bags, and grabbed his own bat. They met up with Snowy and Marty as they headed towards the doorway. Snowy was pushing a big cart full of drygoods. “Swoops is already loading up the van.” He brandished the walkie talkie in his hand. “Find everything on the list?” 

“Always,” Kent said. He moved through the door, throwing his finds into the back of the van. He ended up making a few trips back in to bring back a few more bags of food after he thought about it. 

“We on fence duty when we get back,” Alexei said. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Kent said. He finally settled down into his seat. He looked out the window as they drove through. The road was mostly clear, and what parts were not they had cleared out on the first trip to that grocery. It was still weird seeing the empty streets, but less so than seeing the groups of undead still roaming through the city. 

“You okay, Kenny?” Alexei’s brow’s furrowed together. 

“I’m fine. Peachy. You know. End of the word and everything.” Kent grimaced and refused to look away from the window. His eyes darted to the front and then back to the window. “I wish things were back to normal.” 

“Probably never.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He knew. He thought about it all the time. He thought about what would have happened if Jack had not taken charge and got them back to Kent’s house. He wondered what Jack would have done if Bitty had not made it. The days of waiting had wrung him raw. “Probably never.” 

The drive isn’t long, luckily. They get through the gates, and Alexei and Kent get out to secure the fence, and walk the perimeter. The bat feels solid in Kent’s hand as they watch the van drive further down the road, and he thanks his luck again for the millionth time. The neighborhood is not big as far as that goes. Seventy houses, a lake, a golf course. It had still taken them weeks to secure the area, get the dead out and the undead...dead. The team doctors set up an infirmary in the clubhouse. They had accomplished a lot in the few months that they had been holded up there. Kent had not thought they would make it at first. Had thought that they would never see their loved ones. 

“Kenny?” 

“I’m fine,” he looked forward as they made their way around the fence. “Promise.” 

“Just seem in daze today.” 

“Thinking, I guess.” He looked down at the fence, looking for any openings. It was still solid, even the parts they had reinforced. The cattle and horses stirred as they walked along the edge of the golf course. They made Kent nervous, but he knew how important they were. As important as the gardens they all worked in in the makeshift greenhouses. As important as the lake. There wasn’t going to be food in the stores forever. “Worrying. I don’t fucking even know anymore. We lost a lot of people, Xi.” 

“Saved a lot too. Jennifer found us. Bitty. Jack’s parents. Marty’s kids. Lot of people, Kenny.” 

“There is that,” Kent whispered. Bob and Alicia had shown up a month after they thought they were dead, with a bus load of children. “Just in my head a bit today.” 

“Have noticed,” Alexei said. He stopped, and looked down at Kent before leaning in, and in until their lips pressed together. Kent froze, eyes wide. Alexei leaned away, a frown on his face. “No?” 

“I---you---”

“Am wanting to go that for months. You act skittish though. Think not want. Then not sure. Always very hard to read, except when on ice. Missed playing with you so much. Hated when I was traded. I think...Alexei you lost your chance. Then think Kenny hate you.” He shrugged, and gestured around them. “Then this happened and I’m think maybe. Maybe not.” 

“So you just...” Kent shook his head. He looked up at Alexei. “I---I wouldn’t mind giving it a chance, but not here. Not where we are exposed out here. It would be a shitty way to get killed, Xi. Really. Shit. Ask me again when the next patrol takes over.” 

Alexei’s lips curled up. “Yes?” 

“Fuck, yes. I’m not going to suddenly change my mind.” He let out a huff. “Not like I haven’t thought about it.” 

“So romantic.” 

“Yeah, fuck you, Xi. Just fuck you.” Kent rolled his eyes and bumped shoulders with Alexei as they continued to walk. “You should have asked sooner, you know. I would have said yes. Fuck. I would have said yes when you were on the Aces. In a second.” 

“Still in love with Jack. Wasn’t hard to tell. You were very much...inside self. Not happy.” Alexei gave him a sideways glance. “We all worried for you.” 

“Yeah, I know. I know you guys did. Still worry. You do good job keeping us together.” 

“Jack did.” 

“You did too,” Alexei rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid.” 

“Your chirps are as bad as ever,” Kent said. They walked around the back bend of the golf course, and headed back towards the houses. It had been a quiet few weeks, seemingly less undead wandering their way. The doctors seemed to think they were just finally rotting away. Kent wasn’t so sure. He also didn’t want to wander out any more than they had to to find out. 

“I’m think you still don’t know what you talk about.” They rounded the bend heading towards the front of the complex. “All clear,” Alexei announced across the walkie talkie. 

“Acknowledged,” Bittle’s voice came across. “Dinner’s on the table. Y’all’d better hurry up to the house.” 

“Real professional, Bits,” Kent said as he grabbed the walkie talkie from Alexei. 

Bittle barked a laugh on the other end. “There are no professionals here, Parse. Now get your ass up here.” 

Kent rolled his eyes, and pulled at Alexei’s hand. He didn’t even protest when Alexei laced their fingers together. “Let’s go before he gives away our portion.” 

They made it to the house before said portion was given away. Ransom and Holster left as soon as they came in to make their own rounds.

“Going to get the horses fed while we’re out,” Holster announced as they headed out the door. 

“Caitlin and Chris will be taking over in three hours,” Jack said before they slipped out. “Meet them at the greenhouses. They’ll need you to help bring in the vegetables they are harvesting.” 

Holster waved him off as they walked out. 

“We get enough supplies on this trip?” Kent asked. 

“Ollie is still going through it,” Bittle said. “Probably not though. Bob is talking about going out again tomorrow. He’s rounding up volunteers. Probably an overnight trip. There are some things that the Ella and Vince requested for the infirmary. I hate to say it, but some gasoline for the generators too.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “We always need more food. Lots of mouths to feed here, and I honestly don’t want us to just...butcher all of the cows. It’s a bad plan in the long term.” 

“I’ll go. You know I’ll always go. Not like I’m much use otherwise,” Kent said. 

Alexei scowled, and bumped shoulders with Kent a bit harder than he normally would have. “I’m go too.” 

“Of course you will,” Jack said. “Wouldn’t expect anything else. We’ll get a list together. I’m thinking we might start to go through some of the houses in the area too. See if we can scavenge anything else. Livestock is probably hopeless at this point, but well...you know the drill at this point.” 

“I’m even know it,” Alexei chirped. 

They mostly ate in silence, cleaning up the beef stew and the mashed potatoes from their plates. Kent ate the bread on the side slowly. “We’ll see if we can find more seeds too. Just let me know if there is anything else.” 

“You know what will,” Bittle said. “We’re glad you made it back safe. Just so you know. We really---” 

“We know, Bitty. Is okay. We know.” Kent patted him on the shoulder as he stood. It was not something he would have even thought of doing months ago. “Thanks for the dinner. We’ll find Bob later.” 

“Somewhere to go?” Bittle asked. 

“Ah...well...Alexei and I have a few things to talk about I guess,” Kent said, and looked everywhere but right at Bittle. When he did he didn’t miss the smile that spread across his face. 

“Finally,” Jack heaved a sigh. “I didn’t think you two were ever going to get a clue.” 

Bittle was still snickering as Kent pulled Alexei out the door and down the sidewalk to his own home. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Even Bittle knew? Jack knew?” 

“The Zombie’s probably figure out too,” Alexei said. Kent pulled him close, holding on to his collar and kissed the smugness right out of him. 

“Is good start, I think,” Alexei said, and pulled Kent in tightly against him. “Best start.” 


End file.
